


Time Travel for Dummies

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Sam, Daughter Reader, Dean Hates Witches, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: "Dad, you okay in there?” You shouted. Okay, stupid question. While you weren’t having fun trying to pick the lock of the world’s stupidest freaking door ever, you doubted Sam was okay being locked in a room with a pissed off witch. You could barely make out Sam’s muffled reply through the door, and then heard a loud crash. “Uncle Dean!” You yelled down the hallway. “Over here!”





	Time Travel for Dummies

“Dad, you okay in there?” You shouted. Okay, stupid question. While you weren't having fun trying to pick the lock of the world’s stupidest freaking door ever, you doubted Sam was okay being locked in a room with a pissed off witch. You could barely make out Sam’s muffled reply through the door, and then heard a loud crash. “Uncle Dean!” You yelled down the hallway. “Over here!” 

You heard heavy footsteps behind you, and moved out of the way when Dean gently pushed you to the side. Bracing a hand against the door, he took a deep breath and rammed his shoulder into the old wood. It fell into the room, and the two of you rushed in, guns aimed at the witch attacking Sam. 

“Hey, lady!” But before you could pull the trigger, you got blasted by a spell that you should've seen coming.

Stupid witch.  
• • •

Groaning, you pushed yourself off of the damp ground. Once your eyes had adjusted to the early morning sun you found yourself outside of the bunker. Wow, that witch managed to transport me a whole eighty miles. Terrifying. Fishing your phone out of your pocket, you tapped on the screen before letting out a frustrated sigh. Dead. Do we even have a landline? You thought. Does anybody? 

After realizing that you had a key to the front door in your pocket, you pushed the door open, and it responded with a quiet screeching sound.

“Dad?” you called. “Uncle Dean?” You were answered with nothing but silence. They were probably back at that old house panicking and trying to figure out where you were. Shutting the door behind you, you made your way down the stairs and into the warroom. Hopefully uncle Dean had an old burner phone somewhere in his desk that you could use. Your stomach growled. But first, food.

• • •

You stared at a fridge full of unfamiliar food. The takeout your Dad had gotten you yesterday was gone, along with the rest of your food, and uncle Dean’s pie was missing too. Okay, so he probably ate that. You were busy trying to decide between leftover spaghetti and a burger when you heard the sound of a gun’s safety being turned off.

You spun around to face the person behind you. Dad? But the man you were staring at looked different from the man who had raised you. There weren't any gray hairs creeping up his temples (not that Sam was old), and his face was lacking the subtle wrinkles around his eyes. Wha-ohh. That's what the spell was. Sneaking a glance at the calendar on the wall, you read the date. Two-freaking-thousand and seventeen. Just your luck. It came to your attention that while you were having your mini Sherlock Holmes moment Sam had kept his gun aimed in your general vicinity the entire time. 

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded. You raised your hands in surrender, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. You laughed nervously.

“Well, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm sorta your daughter from... the future.” 

Silence.

“What?”

“Have you ever seen Back to the Future? It's like that, but crappier,” you explained, slowly reaching a hand into your pocket so you could pull out an old picture. You held it out to Sam, and he reluctantly took it, holstering his gun. Sam looked at the worn photo in shock. There he saw a teenage girl who looked like a younger version of you. But the two people standing behind you were what got to him the most.

Sam saw an older version of himself and his brother smiling back at him. Well, this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to us. Swallowing hard, he looked back up at you, a glimmer of trust in his eyes.

“Why are you here?” he asked, handing the picture back to you. 

“Well, old man, I need some help.”

• • •

“Okay, sorry, what?” Dean had seen some pretty freaky crap in his life. Hell, he had traveled back in time before more than once. He'd met his own parents before he had been born. But the thought that he and Sam lived for more than a decade past today shocked him. Dean thought that one or both of them would have kicked the bucket before they even got a chance to have children.

You grinned at your uncle. “Yeah, that's what I thought too.” After Dean had returned to the bunker shortly after you arrived all three of you had sat down in the bunker’s library. Lore books on every kind of time travel and magic were spread across the table, and old scrolls had been unrolled.

Sam sighed. “Okay, let me get this straight. Your name is (Y/N), you're eighteen years old, and you're my daughter.” You nodded. “And you haven't even been born yet.”

“Pretty much sums it up.”

Dean cleared his throat. “So, how are we in the future?” You looked off to the side uncomfortably and Dean felt his heart drop in his chest. No. “We’re not-we’re-” Dean closed his eyes. “Are we... dead?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head frantically. “No, no! You're just... gray.”

Dean stared at his brother, who stared at you, who was grinning awkwardly. Kill me now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [writing-winchester](https://writing-winchester.tumblr.com/); I'm taking requests!


End file.
